


The First Time for the Rest of Our Lives

by Kar98k



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, First Time, I Blame Tumblr, Smut, Virgin Peggy Carter, peggysous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kar98k/pseuds/Kar98k
Summary: They finally reach the bed. There is, however, a small detail that hasn't been revealed yet...





	The First Time for the Rest of Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> There was a discussion among the denizens of the Peggysous trashcan on Tumblr whether Peggy (or Daniel) had sexual partners before they met.  
> The consensus was that, yes, they probably did, but someone sugessted a fic boiling down to virgin!Peggy/experienced!Daniel and their first time together.  
> And here we are.  
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes, English is not my first language. Also, unbetaed.  
> Kudos, comments and constructive criticism greatly appreciated!

As soon as the door closed, their lips met.

Well, _technically_ it was Peggy who slammed hers against Daniel’s, nearly knocking him down to the floor. The development was not something Daniel was entirely surprised by – after that faithful conversation in his office the morning she was supposed to go back to New York they both grew more and more intimate. They have both gone ”steady” for a while now, regardless of the turmoil connected with the SSR crumbling under the weight of its own corruption and the botched assassination attempt on Jack. Even though work did consume a lot of their time, they still managed to find time to spend quiet, intimate moments together.

Judging by the ferocity of the kiss Daniel found himself in, however, it seemed like Peggy had other intentions. Right when he thought of that he also felt her fingers working on the buttons of his suit jacket. He tightened the grip on his crutch, as if to ground himself in the situation, to make sure he wasn't dreaming it all up.

“Peggy,” he spoke as he broke the kiss, gasping for air “what are you doing?”

She only offered him a coy smile in return as she pushed the jacket off his shoulders and locked their lips again. Even before he shrugged it off completely, she started on his shirt buttons undoing them quickly, her hands shaking.

“Peggy, maybe we should...” Daniel started, but suddenly, Peggy interrupted him.

“We should what?” she asked, her tone unusually quiet and... shy, even. Even though she didn't say it loud, he picked up on what the silence meant.

_Maybe we should stop._

Her fingers toyed with the button of the shirt as Daniel spoke again.

“We should, perhaps, get to the bedroom?” he spoke and observed how Peggy's lips twitched into a full smile when he finished. They kissed again, more slowly this time, savoring the moment. After they broke apart Daniel took the lead, moving towards the room, switching the bedside lamp on to dispel the darkness enveloping the room. He spared a glance at the mirror situated to the right, noting his disheveled hair, the remains of Peggy's lipstick on his lips and his slightly ruffled shirt. He turned his head only to register Peggy striding onward, before she stopped just inches from him. She was wearing the red dress she wore the first time she came to L.A., and _God_ did she look stunning in it. An impish smile decorated her lips as she fused hers with his again – soft and enticing, his eyes closing. Their lips parted as their tongues took over, a groan escaping Daniel's lips as he felt Peggy's teeth on his lower lip. His crutch fell to the carpet as his hand gripped Peggy's waist, her hands more interested in exploring his shoulders. He slid his tongue over hers just as his hands traveled upwards, ghosting her curves as he finally found the zipper of her dress. He tugged at it lightly, but just as he tried to inch it down, Peggy broke the kiss.

“Daniel, wait.” she spoke, moving her head down so as to not look at him.

“Peg, what...?” he asked, dumbfounded.

“There's something you need to know,” she said, eyes still downcast “I've never... never...”

She took a deep breath before she finally managed to let out a full sentence.

“I've never been to bed with anyone, Daniel.” she said, stiffening in his arms, still not looking at him.

Daniel himself froze for a moment, analyzing what has just been said. A thousand thoughts and feelings flew through his mind, from slight disbelief to straight anger and fury as he remembered the jabs she had to face while in New York just a year ago. At the same time, he felt as if his heart was about to burst at the force of the love he felt towards her.

“Daniel?”

Her quiet whisper broke him out of his thoughts. He moved his left hand from her back to take her chin into it and tilt it up. He kissed her then, slowly, reassuringly, hoping to show her what words couldn't describe. He pulled away, satisfied to see a smile on her lips again.

“Just so we're clear,” he spoke, not being able to take his eyes away from her face “do you still want to do this? We can stop if...”

Her lips crashing against his and her hands grasping his back answered that question for him. He focused his attention – as best as he could in the circumstances – back on the zipper of her dress. He pulled it down until the end. Then, Peggy took a step forward, pushing Daniel backwards, causing him to sit on the bed. Peggy used that opportunity to take the dress off, letting it pool on the floor as she stepped out of it, kicking off her heels in the process. Daniel sucked in a breath as he took in her figure, clad only in her brassiere, underwear, garter and stockings.

“Damn, Peg,” he said, still barely believing what was happening “just... wow.”

She replied with a chuckle as she stepped between his legs, her hands steady on his shoulders. He kissed her belly, now level with his face, careful not to disturb the scar on her left side. Peggy let out a small giggle at that, followed by a quiet sigh.

“What now, Daniel?” she asked, Daniel feeling a small amount of uncertainty in her voice.

“First...” he replied, moving his hands to her back, finding the clasp of the brassiere. “...may I?”

“Yes” she whispered as she bent down to peck him on the lips. It's been some time since Daniel last rid someone of a brassiere, but, thanks to some guidance from Peggy, the garment hit the floor soon enough.

“Jesus Christ.” Daniel said, not even trying not to ogle her breasts. The memories of dreams that left him ashamed and aching in the New York mornings couldn't even compare to the real thing right in front of his eyes. He moved his hands to cup the heavy globes, a sigh escaping Peggy's lips as he did that. He continued at that, kneading the soft flesh as he got his mouth to work, his lips closing around her right areola, tongue swiping at her hardening nipple. A full moan escaped Peggy's lips as he kept on, switching his mouth to the second nipple.

“Daniel!” Peggy moaned out, her legs wobbling lightly. At that, Daniel pulled back, smiling at her dissapointed sigh as he pat down the mattress.

“Lie down. On your back.” he spoke, taking off his shirt and undershirt. He moved his hands to the belt of his pants, but only lingered there, as a wave of uncertainty washed over him. Suddenly, he felt Peggy's body against his back, her warm lips at his ear.

“What is it, Daniel?” Peggy asked in a whisper as she kissed his cheek. Daniel exhaled loudly and gulped.

“The leg... it's... not pretty, you know.” he finally spoke, feeling as if a large weight dropped from his chest. He lowered his head, letting his shoulders slump. Then, however, he felt as Peggy grasped his chin and turned his head, forcing him to look at her.

When he finally did, the memory of their near-kiss in the surveillance van jumped into his mind. He saw no disgust nor rejection in Peggy's darkened eyes – only love and admiration. She then closed the gap, their kiss gentle, but growing heated in just seconds. It was Peggy who broke the kiss, moving her hand to claps it with Daniel's.

“I love you, Daniel,” she spoke, her voice quiet, but measured and steadfast “and you know it was never a problem for me. It's a part of who you are, and I wouldn't want to have you any other way.”

Daniel's lips parted as he processed what he just heard.

“Although...,” she spoke again “I do think you should take it off. You must be feeling sore after a whole day.”

Daniel blinked, brought back to reality. His hands quickly moved back to the belt, unfastening it. His pants went down, followed by the shoes and socks, as Peggy continued her exploration, her lips moving to his neck and her hands squeezing his abs, enticing a groan from his lips. The prosthetic came off last, Daniel's fears evaporating as he turned to face Peggy, clad only in his boxers, a visible tent pitching in the front of them.

“Lie down. Let me make you feel good. I can do this, I promise.” he spoke before he kissed her again, letting her pull him over her body.

“Touch me, Daniel,” she spoke, her voice full of desire as she broke the kiss. His lips moved down at that, tracing her neck as his hands cupped her breasts again, a sigh full of pleasure leaving her lips. They stayed like that for a moment, Daniel moving to support himself on his elbows as he bent down to kiss her breasts, in tune to Peggy's gasps and moans. He then moved lower, his lips tracing paths over her stomach, his tongue teasing her navel as she grabbed his hair, pushing him lower.

“Daniel...” she gasped as he kissed her just above the band of her panties. He did notice how she wore them over her garter belt and couldn't help but smirk at the sight of the damp patch right in the center. He hooked his fingers over the waistband and raised his head to look right into Peggy's eyes, seeking permission. She nodded at that, causing him to pull the underwear all the way down and throw it behind his back. Her legs parted as she sucked in a breath, fully exposed to him, the evidence of her arousal clearly visible. He ran his hands over her stockinged thighs, fingers brushing the soft material as he pressed a kiss to the patch of hair just above her wet core.

“ _Daniel,_ ” she sighed as he lowered his head, just inches from her quim. “ _Please_.”

His tongue darted out, parting and licking through her folds and he gripped her legs. A loud moan broke the silence as his tongue flicked over her bud and down to her lips, lapping up all the arousal. Daniel felt like he was drowning, inhaling her scent, tasting her musk on his lips and tongue, hearing her broken gasps and loud moans. Then, he felt her hand in his hair as she grasped hard, pinning him where he was.

“Don't stop, oh God, Daniel, don't stop, shit!” she yelled as he kissed the bundle of nerves, before teasing her entrance with his tongue. It only took him a few more swipes and another, sucking kiss to her clit before he felt it – her thighs quivering, her grip on his hair tightening to the point of being painful, her hips bucking and the sound of his name on her lips confirming that she reached her peak. He didn't stop, licking and nibbling until she came back down, sinking into the mattress, breathing hard. He crawled up the bed, kissing her seemingly lifeless body until he found her lips again, a groan escaping her as she tasted herself. Then, she broke the kiss, her hands moving to tug at the boxers.

“Off. Now.” she breathed out, her tone leaving no space for argument. Daniel chuckled before he joined her, his boxers down in record time. Her hand then closed over his hard cock as she stroked him, once, twice, before he clasped his hand over her wrist.

“No... too much...” he hissed through gritted teeth, the pressure in his spine rising far too quickly. Peggy listened, her hand moving to cup his cheek as she fused their lips again, the kiss slow and full of love. Daniel broke it, reaching for the bedside drawer, pulling out the square packet and tearing it open, Peggy watching him intently. He sheathed himself and then moved back, his back hitting the headboard, his legs stretched out.

“Come here.” he spoke, voice hoarse as he gestured at her, noting how her eyes fixated on his cock. She moved, straddling him as they kissed again, her hands steady on his shoulders as his caressed her back, his thumbs tracing the curve of her breasts. They parted when his cock brushed against her core and she gasped, her body shuddering. Daniel's left hand moved to her hip as he grasped himself in the other, lining himself up with her entrance.

“Ready?” he asked, looking right into her eyes, noting how black with lust they were.

“Yes.” she replied, as he pushed up and she moved down.

“Daniel!” she moaned out as the tip of his cock entered her, pushing through the resistance, stretching her so deliciously. A hiss she let out at first quickly turned into a sigh of pleasure as Daniel pulled her lower and lower until she enveloped him fully, tight, hot and wet, collapsing against him when he slid in up until the hilt.

“Peggy?” he asked, the end of the word turning into a moan as he felt her pulse around his length, some of the arousal dripping onto his balls. Peggy didn't answer at first, but then she drew her head back, just to kiss him, pressing herself against him.

“I'm fine.” she spoke, her voice hoarse and full of desire. She rolled her hips, raising up slightly and then moving back down, a moan escaping her lips. “More, Daniel.”

The statement seemed to break something in him as he grasped her hips and thrust up, gasping as her walls fluttered around him. Peggy's arms moved from his shoulders to grasp him by the neck, pressing her breasts right against his face. They soon managed to find a rhythm, their hips moving in unison as Daniel's mouth worked on her tits, kissing, nipping and sucking on the skin, tugging and biting on her hard nipples. Their moans mingled in the room as they picked up the pace, not bothering to keep quiet, other sounds being the slap of skin against skin in the dimly lit room, Peggy's pleas for _more, yes, Daniel, fuck me_ and his groans, vaguely sounding like her name. Daniel felt the pressure in the spine building up as he got closer and closer to release, his thighs burning from exertion as he thrust into her over and over, bringing her the pleasure she so desperately needed. His hand moved from her hip to her core.

“I love you.” he gasped as he stroked her button, once, twice and then he heard it.

“Fuck, Daniel!” she moaned as she grasped him hard and he felt it – her walls pulsing tight around him, heat filling her as she panted into his ear, the tight hug she kept him in loosening as her orgasm subsided. Daniel lifted her slightly to pump into her, extending the pleasure until he also couldn't hold it anymore. He let out a primal roar as he came, the release burning white hot as the pressure drained, leaving him boneless and spent, crushed under the weight of Peggy's divine body. They laid like this for a while, listening to their thundering hearts and steadying breaths, until Daniel shifted his hips, freeing himself from her. He moved slowly, disposing of the condom before moving back to his left side, pulling Peggy into a slow kiss. As the broke apart he felt her shudder, a sigh escaping her lips. He reacted quickly, pulling the duvet over them as Peggy relaxed against him, burying her head in his chest.

“You were wonderful, darling.” she spoke, quietly, as Daniel stroked her hair, a smile decorating his lips.

“You were too.” he replied, planting a kiss onto her curls as he shifted to his back, letting Peggy use his chest as her pillow.

“You won't mind if I stay for the night?” she asked, her nail scratching his skin lightly. “I don't think I'll be able to stand for a while.”

Daniel chuckled at that.

“No problem, Peg,” he said as he grasped her chin to peck her lips. “I love you.”

“And I love you too.” she replied as she kissed his chin her hands moving to take off the stockings and the garter. After a moment she snuggled right next to him, her garments joining the others on the floor. As she finally relaxed against him, Daniel felt the exhaustion take over. He moved his hand to switch off the bedside lamp, plunging the room into darkness as he relaxed against the pillows. His eyes fluttered shut as he fell asleep, a wide smile decorating his lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr - http://thekruppstahlfactor.tumblr.com/


End file.
